


Taking the first step

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [8]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Jason and Artemis have finally gone on their first date.





	Taking the first step

It had taken a lot of planning, second guessing himself and nerves to get this far. Their first date was at an upscale restaurant in L.A. that served authentic delicacies from all over the world. Artemis and him had kept it a secret just between the two of them. Not that it mattered, none of the family ever showed interest in his personal life outside Tim making a few inquires. Bruce had seemed interested but Jason couldn't see him caring beyond the first impression. Roy might have made a big deal and want to help him get ready. But they hadn't spoken in a while which would make it a bad idea to call. Bizarro had no concept of suits making Jason's search for a good style more nerve wreaking. He settled on a simple black suit with a pressed white shirt and no tie.

_No sense making myself uncomfortable wearing that noose._

Selecting a plain pair of cufflinks Jason checked out his appearance in the mirror with a self conscious frown. He had never thought he was all that attractive and that made it hard to tell if others were being honest when he received compliments. 

 _Why does she want to date me again?_ Jason wondered as he appraised his many perceived flaws. _No. She wants to do this just as much as I do._

Locking up his safe house Jason hurried towards the restaurant trying and failing to fight off the pre-date jitters. 

_Dick and Roy date the insanely gorgeous warrior women not me. Why did we agree to risk our friendship over this?_

Arriving at the restaurant he gave them his name and checked his watch as they looked up his reservations. Ten minutes early...that was bad. It meant he was constantly going to be glancing at the time waiting for her to arrive. After awhile he'd wonder if she was running late. Ten more minutes would pass and people would start to stare. Well they would if he hadn't gotten a private table. Jason would order a drink to try not to appear too pathetic and after a half an hour quietly pay his bill--

"Ah yes. Right this way."

Jason followed going over more imagery scenarios in his head like what to do if the place was under attack.

Their table was in a private spot on the balcony facing the gardens. Candle light on a clear night under the stars and moon. It was his attempt at being romantic but he wasn't sure if Artemis would like it or find it cheesy. All thought of his arrangements derailed when Jason spotted Artemis. She had always been beautiful but he honest to God forgot to breath when he saw her. The spaghetti strapped black dress she had chosen accentuated her curves in very distracting ways. Gold jewelry he hadn't known she owned sparkled in the light. She wore a choker, an upper bicep bracelet and hoop earrings (that thieves called door knockers back home.) It highlighted her natural charms giving off a more sophisticated look. The way she had put her hair up made her look like a foreign dignitary.

_No, a goddess._

The bored expression on her face brightened considerably when she saw him and he could have swore her eyes glowed. Moving away from the railing she joined him at the table and they quickly ordered their drinks. Once alone they silently looked over their menus while the tension seemed to mount again.

"Were you here long?"

"No." Artemis denied airly. "Why do you ask?"

"It looks like you got bored and threw yourself a little party." Jason grabbed the shredded up bits of paper on the table and let it fall out of his hand. "Complete with confetti."

She sighed then thinking better of it better of it playfully tossed some of the paper back at him. "I was keeping Bizarro entertained and was concerned I was running late. I might have underestimated the speed of my transportation."

"You look beautiful by the way." A light headed feeling came over him just by looking at her. "I feel under dressed. Maybe I should of brought the tie."

"Only do that if you want to wear a lease." Artemis teased. "Thank you for the compliment. I had to change when Bizarro said I looked like a _princess_."

The way she said the word with such disdain made Jason laugh. "You look amazing Arttemis. Really."

"You look good too." It came out awkwardly but Jason could see her sincerity. "You always looked good but it nice to see you in a suit."

Artemis seemed to realize how lame her compliment sounded and made a face.

_What else can we talk about? Silence it bad this early on in the date._

They spoke about Bizarro and trips they wanted to take over the world until their waiter arrived with their drinks and it was time to order their meals. When he left they continued like he had never interrupted.

"Do you miss your friends?" She didn't mention their names and for that Jason was thankful. Sometimes it hurt to think about Kori and Roy. They separated for different reasons but it was painful to have proof that they were better off without him. They were probably happier at any rate.

"I do but it's better this way. At least they can be respected heroes again."

"Doing what's right is respectable. If they can't see that then it's their loss not yours." Her emerald eyes had grown cold and Jason could help be in awe of how fierce she was. Of how strong her protective streak for him was. It was overwhelming and unbelievably arousing at the same time.

"Damn you're incredible." Jason murmured. He hadn't realized he had said it out loud until she smirked in response.

"I'm glad you're already aware of that fact. You tend to be rather slow on certain things. Like how special and dear you are." To his utter amazement she kissed him on the tip of his nose. It was such a cute gesture that he had never expected it from her. Giving and receiving affection had been issues both had previously struggled with. Yet it was coming along so naturally between them.

He felt himself moving forward as if drawn by an invisible force. Just when Jason was going to kiss her their waiter returned with their food. A finger pressed to his lips to halt his advances even as her eyes shone with equal need. Their waiter left without a word and a knowing glint in his eye.

Right when Jason was about to say something he noticed Artemis' face had hardened.

"Is something wrong?"

A million thoughts went through Jason's head, he wondered if he had somehow upset her. There wasn't anything he could recall and he didn't think he was being too boring. Then again he had thought the same with Isabel before they had a space battle.

_I tried to be someone else for Isabel and I just felt so uncomfortable. I don't have that problem with Artemis, she knows who I am and still wanted to go out with me. For whatever reason. Does she think I'm not trying enough ? Or trying too hard ?_

"I suppose you could say that." Her sharp tone was one Jason recognized when trouble was headed their way and she wasn't letting it out of her sight. "I wanted us to enjoy the evening. Unfortunately my..."ex" is head our way. I apologize in advance."

"Ex ?" From what she said Akila sounded like Artemis' only true ex and the other lovers had simply been friends with benefits. 

_That really doesn't make this any less awkward. In fact it might be more. Akila only wanted to kill me._

The man walking towards them looked like a model as he flashed a perfect smile. Broad shouldered, tall and blond. 

"Artemis. It's been awhile." His smile strained when he saw her stony face. "Have you been doing well?"

It was obvious to anyone that knew her that Artemis was on the verge of saying several cutting remarks. Her eyes flickered briefly to their surrounding and Jason before settling back on the man. "I was. You are interrupting a private dinner."

The guy might not have been the jerk Jason had assumed he was as he looked properly apologetic. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know things are better since we last talked and hoped the same was true for you."

Her stern expression faltered at his admission. "I'm truly happy for you. But as I heavily implied this isn't the time."

"Right. I just didn't think we'd get the chance to talk again. Well enjoy the meal. You too..." For the first time he looked at Jason and seemed a little confused. "...young man?"

The blond appeared to be older than Artemis though his tone wasn't insulting in the least. He excused himself then turned back to return to his own table. Wherever that was. Near as he could tell Artemis didn't seem to hate the man though his "young man" phrasing had obviously annoyed her.

"He seemed awkward but nice." Jason said hoping to break up the tension.

"Never mind him. This date isn't about him or our past. It's about us."

"It is but if you need to talk about it then it's okay." His hand covered hers and Jason once again marveled at how easy it was becoming to show affection for one another. 

"There's not much to talk about but very well. If nothing else then to get back on track after he disrupted our date." Artemis jerked her head in the direction the man had gone. "He has his own team that deals with supernatural threats. I was part of it for awhile and I was attracted to his fearlessness."

Jason gave her a look because that couldn't have been the only reason.

"Yes I was physically attracted to him too. I wasn't looking for a romance at the time." She shrugged her shoulders and Jason could see how tense her body had gone. She stabbed her steak and let the juice run off onto the plate. "The superficial no strings attached relationship didn't last long. I came to realize he wasn't as fearless as I had thought. He was addicted to drugs that kept him from losing his cool around the supernatural. I left the team and him soon after."

"That's rough."

"More for him than me. Though it's good to hear he's getting better." She offered a genuine smile making Jason grin in return. "There's nothing else to speak of. It was a bad time for both of us but it passed. I rather move onto a better discussion."

"There is something I wanted to talk about that relates to us." Jason ate to silence himself as his nerves flared up. He was better at running towards danger in the field than romance. Was this the right time to bring this up? "Do you think we should explain this to Bizarro yet or see where this goes?"

_If we fail at this then at least he wouldn't feel awkward about it._

"We can tell him. I think he'll be fine with it. Do you wish to tell your family?"

"I...we've never really talked about this stuff." Outside Bruce asking about it when Jason was healing up. It was the only time he really showed any interest. Right? At any rate he wasn't ready to deal with that yet. "Maybe we should wait on that. I have a feeling it'll be very uncomfortable."

The red head nodded in agreement, he doubted she was looking forward to the prospect of dealing with his family either. "Yes. That sounds reasonable."

_Why is she smirking now?_

"What?" Did he have something stuck in his teeth?

"I was just thinking how we were fumbling with what to say or do on our date until an ex popped up. I'm pretty sure that's supposed to ruin the evening." They snickered.

"I know it's not really shocking since I'm so bad at this but I haven't been out on many regular dates. I was too busy, then...gone...then back but training and my one previous attempt didn't work out so well. Alien war." Jason supplied when she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Her nonchalant "oh" made him feel a little better about his past failure at romance.

"We're not "normal" people, Jason. We shouldn't have to pretend we're something we're not." 

"I want to be normal though." He admitted. "I never really knew what that was like. I was born into a life of scrapping to get by, became a sidekick to Batman, died and came back with no idea how to be around normal people."

"It's good to step back and take stock of who you are. As long as you know there's no shame in it. I don't really understand what's considered "normal" so perhaps I'm the wrong person to ask." The red head shrugged. "I only know that our unconventional team makes me happy. I like who you are and who we're all becoming together. That's better than what I used to consider normal."

"Me too." He admitted. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for what we have. I just can't help feeling that I'm..."

_I'm being entirely to honest and going to ruin the mood of our first date._

"Nevermind. I kind of got off track."

"Very well but we can speak about this at some point, Jason. That's a huge factor in all of this. Communication is something we must have between us to have a complete understanding and support of each other." Their hands clasped together to illustrate Artemis' point. "I know this is scary, to strive for this level of intimacy to achieve an ultimate oneness. I won't push you but don't shut me out."

Jason could only stare at her in shock as her words began to sink in. He had been worrying about the concept of loving submission so much that he hadn't considered more than the sexual side. Crippling fear shot through him at the thought of sharing so much with another person. What if it all disgusted her? What if he was seen as too broken and Artemis regretted getting close to him?

"I know it's asking a lot and is pretty daunting. I confess I'm concerned too. But I also know how rewarding and fulfilling it can be to share our burdens."

More than anything Jason wanted that kind of relationship, the sort he never thought he was worthy of. The stuff of legend that never seemed to exist in reality. As frightening as it was to imagine someone knowing him inside and out part of him also yearned for it.

"I don't want to ruin the moment with my baggage." He admitted quietly.

"Yes, because seeing the man I used to have sex with only enhanced the mood." Artemis remarked with an eye roll.

"That's...that's different."

"It's not. If you can deal with that then I can cope with any lingering insecurities you have." She gave a tender smile that took the sting of her bold statements. "If I'd have to guess I'd wager you have a difficult time adjusting to the way your life changed. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. It's also part of the reason why I feel so close to Bizarro. Most of the time I don't feel like it belong anywhere." _Nice heavy topic for a date._

"You belong with us." Her lips brushed against his in a tease of a kiss when she spoke. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

Somehow he hadn't ruin things and their conversation had evolved as the night went on. He paid for dinner and left holding Artemis' hand. Jason felt like he was nursing his first crush with the way he was grinning like an idiot.

"You never did tell me what the name of this previous team was. Did you have codenames?" His teasing tone brought her amusement back after their more serious conversation had briefly taken her smile away.

"Yes. Sureshot led--"

"Sureshot? Was that your ex's codename?" The embarrassed expression she gave confirmed it. "You were with a guy named SURESHOT ?!"

Unable to help himself Jason laughed, the first real non-Joker toxin related laugh he had in a long time. His sides shook as he thought about that ridiculous codename and the fact Artemis had decided Sureshot was the one to have a tryst with.

"Was--was the name the reason you decided to see him?" Jason cackled between wiping away the tears running down his face. It was stupid, so very stupid but just thinking about serious Artemis with that guy brought upon a fit of giggles.

"Perhaps you are a lost cause after all." Artemis sighed. "I don't like being laughed at, Jason."

He tried to apologize between fits of giggles.

"Still it is nice to hear you laugh." Her head rested on his shoulder while she held him in her embrace. Artemis turned her head slightly to whisper into the shell of his ear. "I like to see you happy."

Catching his breath Jason pulled back enough so they could see each other's face. "Yeah?"

Artemis hummed affirmatively resting her forehead against his.

"You make me happy." He answered honestly feeling slightly braver when her piercing green eyes were closed. 

"Good. I feel the same way."

In heels Artemis was slightly taller than him making the angle a new one for him. Luckily it wasn't necessary to get on his tippy toes as she bent down. The kiss was achingly slow filled with such yearning. Neither attempted to control it just took their time exploring. By the time it deepened they were both clinging against the other like a life line. Reluctantly they finally separated to gasp for air.

"I want for us to be very happy together." Artemis' voice had gone husky and she made a pleased noise when Jason nuzzled against her neck. 

 _Come on you guys agreed to take things slow,_  Jason reminded himself. "Did you want to talk some more?"

"Yes, that would be wise. We can plan our next date and go from there." 

They held hands back to the other safe house that Bizarro was sleeping at. They talked for hours before Artemis decided to go to bed. She gave him one last kiss that left Jason feeling giddy. Mentally he prepared himself for the talk they would have with Bizarro in the morning. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamed of gorgeous green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Kori and Roy are "better off" without Jason or that they actually believe that, just that it's how Jason feels. 
> 
> Sureshot was a guy Artemis had a strong attraction to in the Artemis Requiem series.


End file.
